Marriage?
by Shiori and Shiroi
Summary: Kadang sebuah petanyaan baru muncul di benak kita saat event yang bersangkutan sudah dekat, seperti yang dialami Temari. Pertanyaan apa yang ia lontarkan pada calon suaminya dan apa jawabannya? Sudah menjadi impian semua wanita untuk menikah dan bahagia.


_Kebanyakan wanita menganggap kalau pernikahan itu penting_

_Dan beberapa pria menganggapnya sebagai ikatan jalinan kasih untuk menghasilkan keturunan yang akan memenuhi bumi nantinya_

_Lalu bagaimana dengan pemikiran lain?_

Marriage

By: Shiori and Shiroi

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gaje, abal

**Important Warning: CRACK PAIRING! So, don't like don't read please :D**

* * *

><p>"Apa ini sudah bagus?"<p>

"Sudah. Kau terlihat cantik."

"Tapi aku rasa ada yang kurang..."

"Kau terus-menerus mengatakan hal itu saat kau mencoba gaun pertama, kedua, ketiga, keempat, dan kelima."

"Kau juga terus-menerus memberikan komentar yang sama saat aku mencoba gaun pertama, kedua, ketiga, keempat, dan kelima."

"Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Kau pun tetap tampak sempurna dengan gaun keenam yang kau coba hari ini."

"Aku juga mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Rasanya ada yang kurang."

"Itu pasti karena kau _nervous_, Temari... Tidak ada masalah dengan penampilanmu."

Gadis bernama Temari yang sedang mengenakan gaun pengantin panjang berwarna putih itu menoleh untuk mendapati sua— ups— calon suaminya memandang lurus ke arahnya dengan sebelah sudut bibir yang melengkung naik.

Ia memutar kedua bola matanya dan berkacak pinggang. "Dan apa alasan yang membuat aku merasa _nervous_? Sebutkan dan jelaskan."

"Karena kau akan segera menikah dengan pemuda kaya raya yang tampan dan mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatinya."

Temari otomatis tertawa begitu mendengar jawaban itu,

"Ada yang lucu?" Sang pria yang sedari tadi duduk sambil memperhatikan calon istrinya mencoba gaun pengantin pun bangkit berdiri dan memeluk pinggang sang gadis dari belakang dengan mesra.

"Ada, Sasori. Alasanmu kuno."

Pria yang dipanggil Sasori itu tadi menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum, "Tapi itu benar, kan?"

Temari memutar kepalanya untuk menatap calon suaminya. "Apa aku terlihat seperti itu? _Nervous _karena akan segera menikah dengan pemuda kaya raya yang tampan dan mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatinya?"

Dan Sasori mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memberikan kecupan singkat ke bibir sang gadis. "Kau boleh tak terlihat seperti itu, tapi aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan."

Temari mencibir pelan. "Sungguh? Jangan-jangan kau berkata seperti itu karena kau juga yang merasakannya?"

"Merasakan apa?" Sasori tertawa jenaka. "_Nervous _karena akan segera menikah dengan gadis kaya raya yang cantik dan mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatinya?" Lalu ia meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala sang calon istri, pura-pura berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau aku jawab dengan iya?"

Temari terkekeh pelan sambil melepaskan rangkulan mesra calon suaminya. Ia melangkah ke arah sofa yang tadi diduduki oleh Sasori dan duduk di sana. "Berarti benar, kau yang _nervous,_ ya?"

Sasori menyusul Temari dan mulai merangkul kembali sang calon istri. "Bagaimana kalau kubalikkan lagi? Alasan itu terlalu kuno~"

"Aduh, kau ini nempel melulu, ya," protes Temari main-main. "Tidak bisa, ya, kita mengobrol dengan posisi yang biasa saja?"

"Ooo, tidak bisa~" Sasori kini melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu sang gadis dan menariknya mendekat hingga punggung Temari kini bersandar di dadanya. "Aku menyukainya, dan aku tahu kau juga menyukainya."

Temari hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. "Hei, kau yakin, kan, mau menikah denganku?"

Sasori melirik Temari dengan wajah bingung. "Kenapa kau tanya seperti itu?"

"Aku takut tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Aku takut tidak bisa melayanimu dengan baik. Aku takut kau bosan padaku."

Sasori menatap lagi calon istrinya dengan bingung. "Aku tidak menangkap maksud candaanmu."

Gantian Temari yang menatap Sasori dengan wajah bingung. "Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

Sasori terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil. "Aku yakin dengan pilihanku. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Kita sudah saling kenal selama bertahun-tahun. Aku senang kau selalu jujur padaku, karena itu aku tidak pernah mau membohongimu. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, untuk itulah aku mengajakmu menikah."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tetap akan menjadi suami yang baik untukmu."

"Dan kalau kau bosan padaku?"

"Tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa kau menjawab seenteng itu?" Temari menyipitkan matanya ke arah calon suaminya dengan penuh curiga. "Kau hanya menjawab asal, kan? Mana mungkin kau sebaik itu."

Sasori terkekeh geli. "Dasar kau ini... Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak pernah mau membohongimu. Aku menjawab seperti itu karena aku yakin aku mencintaimu, karena itulah aku membawa hubungan kita ke dalam pernikahan ini."

Temari tersenyum sedikit. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasori langsung. "Bagi beberapa orang, pernikahan itu hanya bagian dari tanggung jawab manusia untuk menghasilkan keturunan. Ya, bukannya aku nggak setuju, sih. Tapi kalau yang menikah itu aku, pernikahannya juga harus didirikan oleh tiang kejujuran, kesetiaan, kepercayaan, dan kasih sayang."

"Jadi untukmu pernikahan itu penting?"

"Memangnya menurutmu tidak?"

"Tentu saja penting. Apalagi aku perempuan. Hanya ingin menikah sekali dalam seumur hidup dan berharap pernikahan itu akan berakhir bahagia."

"Aku akan mengabulkannya," ujar Sasori sambil mengecup pipi Temari.

"Hmm... Lalu bagaimana kalau misalnya aku mati sebelum kita menikah?"

Mata Sasori membelalak kaget. "Kenapa kau tanya begitu?" tanyanya sambil buru-buru melonggarkan pelukannya dan membuat sang calon istri berbalik menghadapnya. "Kau sakit?" Ia bertanya lagi sambil sedikit mengguncang kedua bahu sang gadis.

"Tidak," sergah Temari dengan nada tenang. "Hanya saja kau tahu, kan... Mitos orang kuno. Katanya kalau orang sudah mau menikah itu 'wangi'. Dan 'wangi' ini sangat disukai oleh musibah dan bencana."

Sasori terdiam lagi sebentar. "Darimana sih kau mendapatkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu?"

Temari mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku akan melindungimu. Aku kan selalu mengantarmu dan ikut denganmu kemana saja."

"Ya, kalau misalnya aku keluar sendiri tanpa sepengetahuanmu?"

"Kau tega melakukan itu padaku? Lagipula memangnya kau bisa? Kau kan selalu jujur padaku."

"Ya kan aku bilang 'misalnya' tadi..."

"Ya... Aku paling nyusul saja."

"Heh! Bukan jawaban seperti itu yang aku harapkan!"

"Iya, iya. Maksudku, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hidup yang sudah diberikan Tuhan padaku ini, kok. Aku akan _move on_, tapi seumur hidup aku juga tidak akan mau menikahi gadis lain."

"Itu juga bukan jawaban yang aku harapkan."

"Ganti topik, yuk."

"Kenapa? Risih, ya?"

"Ya iyalah. Kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang 'berbahaya'."

"Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja di benakku. Mungkin karena memang kita akan segera menikah, dan aku agak gugup."

"Heh, sudah kuduga." Lalu Sasori mengambil jeda sesaat. "Kalau menurutmu sendiri, pernikahan itu apa?"

"Satu."

"Jawaban yang singkat... Lebih spesifik, dong!"

"Ya satu. Pernikahan itu ya artinya kita menjadi satu. Aku tahu di dunia ini banyak pernikahan yang gagal. Entah dari awal mereka memang tidak saling mencintai, atau mereka saling mencintai, tapi ujung-ujungnya berubah karena tidak terbiasa dengan kehidupan berumah tangga..."

"Kita tidak akan seperti itu, aku janji," ujar Sasori sambil menggenggam erat tangan Temari. "Aku tidak akan pernah marah padamu. Aku janji rumah tangga kita tidak akan pernah dibumbui dengan pertengkaran."

"Jangan asal janji," ujar Temari sambil tersenyum. "Yang namanya rumah tangga tidak mungkin tidak ada konflik. Tinggal tergantung cara kita menyikapi dan menyelesaikannya. Kalau berhasil, rumah tangga kita baik-baik saja dan bahkan bertambah harmonis, kalau gagal, masing-masing dari kita akan mulai berpikir secara individual."

Sasori mencubit dagunya, terlihat berpikir. "Dipikir-pikir, di zaman seperti ini, susah, ya, melihat rumah tangga seseorang yang awet sampai bertahun-tahun."

"Mungkin tiang yang kau sebutkan tadi kurang," komentar Temari. "Kejujuran, kesetiaan, kepercayaan, dan kasih sayang. Itu kan penting."

"Betul~" Sasori kembali merangkul calon istrinya. "Aku akan menjaga rumah tangga kita. Sampai akhirnya kita punya anak nanti. Sudah delapan tahun lamanya aku mencintaimu dan aku yakin aku bisa terus mencintaimu sampai seribu tahun ke depan."

"Kayak kita bisa hidup sampai tahun segitu saja," ujar Temari sambil tertawa kecil. "Dulu saat SMA, waktu kau berusaha mendekatiku saja, kau masih bisa tebar pesona ke gadis-gadis lain."

"Aku tidak tebar pesona. Memang pesonaku saja yang menguar dengan sendirinya."

Akhirnya mereka saling tatap sejenak dan tertawa bersama.

Temari bangkit berdiri. "Ya sudahlah. Aku ganti baju dulu, ya."

Sasori mengangguk. "Jadi ambil gaun yang keenam ini?"

"Tidak. Kita cari lagi yang lain besok."

"Oke."

Temari berbalik lagi dan menatap Sasori dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Loh? Kau tidak marah?"

Sasori balas mengernyit. "Bercanda, ya? Mau ngelucu? Mungkin nggak sih aku marah padamu?"

"Tapi bukannya biasanya pria itu tidak suka yang ribet-ribet? Dan biasanya mereka juga tidak suka menemani wanita berbelanja."

"Karena aku mencintaimu, jadi aku tidak akan protes dengan apapun yang kau lakukan. Harus kukatakan berapa kali, sih?"

"... Kau tahu, awalnya aku memang agak gugup. Tapi entah kenapa begitu mengobrol denganmu hari ini... aku yakin piliihanku tidak salah, dan aku yakin aku akan bahagia denganmu."

"Tentu saja. Karena pernikahan kita benar-benar akan dilandasi oleh rasa cinta. Hahaha."

"Ya. Tapi besok kita tetap menari gaun pengantin lain."

"Apapun keinginanmu, _My Lady_. Aku akan menurutinya."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasori."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu lagi."

"Ah, bohong~"

"Bercanda, ya? Mau ngelucu? Harus kukatakan berapa kali kalau aku mencintaimu?"

**THE END**

* * *

><p>*curcol gaje dari author gaje*<br>entah kenapa ide ini muncul begitu saja saat kami mau pergi tidur (?). rasanya memang impian semua wanita ya, untuk bahagia selama berumah tangga bahkan sampai tua kakek-nenek sekalipun~ memang kebahagiaan macam itu sekarang sangat langka. tapi langka bukan berarti tidak ada, kan? :D  
>dan kalau soal pairing... entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini agak tertarik sama pair ini. kekeke~ ampun! jangan lempari kami dengan tomat (?)<p>

_Warm Greeting~ :)_


End file.
